


Smile, Slickwell!

by Jathis



Series: The Steward and the Sorcerer [74]
Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28879653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Sometimes he just needs a push or more of a shove.
Relationships: Greylock the Grand/Slickwell (Disney)
Series: The Steward and the Sorcerer [74]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091021
Kudos: 1





	Smile, Slickwell!

“Slickwell.”

The former royal steward looked up, sighing as Baileywick approached. He winced when Greylock nudged him sharply in the ribs, hissing as he stood up straighter and tried not to look inconvenienced. “Yes?” he asked.

“We need someone to serve Princess Amber and her guests for the tea party this afternoon. I shall be busy tending to the king. Do you think you could do it?”

“I live to serve children,” he snorted. He yelped when Greylock elbowed him again, pouting at the scarred man. “I can take care of it, sir,” he amended.

“I must remind you that these are princesses, Slickwell. They will be expecting you to smile and look at least a little happy to be there,” Baileywick warned.

“I am extremely friendly!” he protested.

“One look from you could curdle milk,” Greylock murmured. Slickwell shot him a glare and he giggled, looking away.

“Just show me a proper smile,” Baileywick asked. “I just need some kind of reassurance that this tea party will go as planned.”

He wanted to say something about not being a performing monkey but was stopped when Greylock stepped behind him. His eyes widened in surprise when the glassmaker suddenly stuck two of his fingers into his mouth, pulling the corners up to imitate a smile. “Ngh!”

“Look at that beautiful smile, Baileywick! He’s perfect to serve the princess and her guests!” Greylock said.

Baileywick covered his smile with a fist, pretending he was coughing. Slickwell and Greylock had a brief scuffle in front of him and he could only shake his head once Slickwell had gained the upper hand. “Perfect. I expect you to be on your best behavior, Slickwell,” he said.

“Have fun at your tea party, darling. Make sure you smile nice and big for everyone,” Greylock giggled.

Slickwell shot the other a glare, huffing as he went to get things ready.

“That was mean,” Baileywick said once Slickwell was gone.

“Perhaps, but he needs to try and be more friendly with people,” Greylock said with a shrug. “A tea party with a bunch of princesses is the perfect way to learn.”

“Let’s just hope he doesn’t say anything inappropriate in front of them.”

“Now that is just asking for miracles to happen, old boy.”

“...yeah…” Baileywick sighed.


End file.
